


They Say I'm Seeking Out The Danger

by misshallelujah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Oral Fixation, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshallelujah/pseuds/misshallelujah
Summary: In retrospect, opening Sehun's fly to try to give him a furtive handjob under the table wasn't the smartest response to being ignored, but Baekhyun was feeling a mix of brave and neglected that was definitely dangerous.Or the one where Sehun and Baekhyun celebrate after the MAMA's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://es.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=wksacw&s=9#.WEcQvfnhDIU) cute gif from the press room, I couldn't contain myself.  
> Hope you enjoy it! ^^
> 
> Title from the song Aquarious by Within Temptation.

Baekhyun knows he's asked for it. Sehun didn't sit with him during the ceremony, wanting to spend time with Jongin so they could go over their dance stage, so Bakehyun made up for it by sticking to his side the moment they stepped down the stage. 

He grabbed Sehun's arm as they walked down the hallway to the press room, making sure to keep his body as close to Sehun's as possible while the other boys talked. When Sehun rested his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, his heart melted a little. He could feel his boyfriend's lips through the shirt and although the contact lasted less than a second, it was enough to light his skin on fire. The words Sehun whispered just before looking up, all soft and sweet, didn't help him calm down at all.

“You smell so good, I wanna eat you up.”

So it's really not Baekhyun's fault that he was maybe a little too excited during dinner. The nine of them went out to celebrate, too happy and ecstatic to sleep. The restaurant was almost empty due to the late hour but they were still located in a private table. Conversation around him was loud and alcohol kept on coming, everyone was well over tipsy after a few rounds and too unfocused to notice Baekhyun's hand sliding up Sehun's thigh. Sehun gave him a warning look over his glass and then proceeded to turn around to look at Jongdae, who was immerse in a story.

In retrospect, opening Sehun's fly to try to give him a furtive handjob under the table wasn't the smartest response to being ignored, but Baekhyun was feeling a mix of brave and neglected that was definitely dangerous. He didn't feel like sharing his boyfriend anymore for the night and wanted Sehun's attention to be on him and only him.

It was very effective, though. They were out of the restaurant in seconds, a chorus of sad voices reprimanding them for leaving so soon accompaning them untill they were in the car. Sehun didn't look at him during the ride but he was still holding onto Baekhyun's wrist, clearly trying not to jump him right then and there.

And that's how they ended up here. The door to their hotel room closes with a loud bang but Baekhyun barely notices, too busy devouring Sehun's mouth. What he does notice is his back hitting the wall, his boyfriend's hands desperately tugging at his hair, all the accumulated tension breaking free at once. Baekhyun throws his head back in a moan and that's when Sehun takes the chance to start getting rid of Baekhyun's clothes. He starts with the shirt, impatient and clumsy fingers ripping it open when they can't get the buttons right. Baekhyun doesn't even have time to think about the thousands of dollars that went to waste before he finds himself completely naked, Sehun kneeling before him with a predatory smile. 

“You look delectable,” Sehun says, voice raspy and deep. 

Baekhyun bites his lip and slides a hand down his defined abs, stopping right at the base of his dick. Sehun's eyes follow the movement and Baekhyun can see him wet his lips.

“Turn around,” he purrs. “That's not what I want to eat tonight.”

Heart pounding in his ears, Baekhyun can't help but comply with a whine. Sehun's hands are on his ass in an instant and Bekhyun bends down just because he loves to hear Sehun's chocked moan when he sees his hole. 

The first lick goes from his balls to his spine and it makes Baekhyun shiver all over, cock dripping down onto the floor. Then Sehun spits on his hole and starts sucking with abandon. His tongue is warm and hungry, devouring him entirely from within.

Sehun's making it so wet saliva's sliding down his thighs, so he takes a hand off the wall to catch it with his fingers, bringing them up to his open mouth. He starts by twirling his tongue, savoring Sehun's spit, until he feels the need to take them deeper burn inside him. He forces them down his throat until he gags, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. He hears Sehun growl and then feels a hard slap on his ass. The sole thought of it leaving a mark makes his dick jerk.

When Sehun comes up for air after a few more licks Baekhyun looks back at him and can't help but let out a soft moan through his fingers. His face is wet with spit and sweat, lips swollen and red and Baekhyun thinks he's never looked more beautiful.

“Love it when you choke on your own fingers, baby.” He looks and sounds wild, Baekhyun fucking loves it. “You're always so hungry for it, aren't you? Need something to suck on constantly. Fuck you couldn't even wait until we finished dinner, you needy slut.”

Baekhyun forces his fingers down even more and the sound he makes has Sehun standing up in a frenzy, making Bakehyun turn around to face him with forceful hands on his hips. He grabs Baekhyun's wrist and takes the fingers out, replacing them with his own. He's not careful at all, immediately thrusting deep until he reaches Baekhyun's throat. It makes him choke hard, eyes filling up with tears that he can't help but let down when Sehun pushes him back against the wall harshly. It hurts so good, his cock is dripping. 

Sehun's still dressed and there's something deliriously hot about it, the thought that he's completely at Sehun's mercy like this makes him shiver all over.

“Look at you,” Sehun starts, his free hand softly caresing Bakehyun's wet cheek while he smiles. “You're a mess already.”

Baekhyun swallows around Sehun's fingers and shamelessly rubs his cock on his boyfriend's hip. 

“Someone's eager, huh?” Sehun teases, thrusting against Baekhyun. His clothes are rough and Baekhyun's skin is on fire. When he moans wantonly, Sehun presses his fingers over his tongue a final time and pulls them out just to bring them to his own mouth and lick them clean.

Sehun's looking at him so intensely Baekhyun finds it hard to breathe, his eyes sharp and so dark there's barely any pupil left. “Get on the bed and fuck yourself on your gorgeous fingers, baby” he orders.

Baekhyun's legs are trembling when Sehun moves away so he hardly makes it to the bed, but once he's laying down he wastes no time in opening his legs wide. It must look abscene, his skin flushed and glistening with sweat while he shows off his hole for Sehun. Baekhyun places his hands on his thighs and starts slowly caressing them, the sensation bringing goosebumps. When he reaches his inner thighs, imposibly close to his aching cock, he makes a show of thrusting his head back while a whine scapes his lips. Sehun's sudden intake of breath in response is way more satisfying than he imagined. Baekhyun keeps teasing both himself and Sehun, sliding his hands all over his body but never touching where he needs it the most, the building tension making it much more injoyable. It's his turn to play now.

When he graces one of his hard nipples, the little whimper he can't contain has Sehun clenching his jaw, hands closed into fists over the armrests of the armchair he's sitting on. Baekhyun smirks and starts playing with them, pinching and flicking until they're puffy and red, his cock leaking so much precome it's starting to pool over his navel. Sehun's eyes follow his every move, like a predator would a prey, and Baekhyun feels a special kind of pride in having him so gone with only a little touching.

“You better get on with it if you want to get fucked tonight.” Sehun's face is impassive but Baekhyun can see right through him. He's impatient, vibrating with want and fighting the need to fuck Baekhyun raw. Baekhyun loves it, feeds on it.

“I'm putting on a show for you.”

He must look too smug because Sehun's facade cracks and he stands up. In mere seconds he's gloriously naked, never taking his eyes off Baekhyun's while shedding clothes. He knows what Sehun's doing and while not fair at all, it proves very effective. Baekhyun scans Sehun's amazingly fit body with fervor, only stopping on the grand prize. Sehun's cock is big and thick with a very promiment vein that Baekhyun loves to play with because it drives his boyfriend completely insane. He loves Sehun's dick and he's not ashamed of it. 

Mouth watering, Baekhyun opens his legs wider and takes his cock in hand, tugging carefully. He doesn't linger though, he knows Sehun loves it when he loses it just from anal play so he's not planning on touching his dick anymore than that.

Bakehyun takes the bottle of lube Sehun offers to him with shaking hands and coats his fingers with it. He starts slowly, massaging his hole to relax himself. The first finger goes in smoothly but pulls a moan out of him. He's always been sensitive and his nerve ending have been on fire since he crossed the door so it feels amazing already.

He watches Sehun sit on the armchair again, the dim light of the lamp casting his face in shadows. He's biting his lip and Baekhyun speeds up just to see him bite harder at the squelching sound it makes. He insets the second finger when Sehun's lips are raw and tender, that's how he wants his ass to be at the end of the night.

Baekhyun's impatient, so in the end the show doesn't last very long. He's three fingers in shortly after, the stretch making him moan loudly. It's no secret he's a little bit of a pain slut, he loves the bruises Sehun colors his skin with when he grabs him too tight or thrusts too deep.

His thighs are trembling and his breathing's uneven after a few minutes but he still needs more, his fingers aren't enough. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, whining in frustration because can't quite reach his prostate from this angle and he's starting to get anxious. That's when he feels the bed dip and a soft hand on his hip.

“It's okay, sweetheart, you can stop now.” Sehun whispers in his ear, his damp breath feels refreshing on Baekhyun's feverish skin. He grabs Baekhyun's wrist with his other hand to stop it from moving. “You did great, looked so gorgeous all exposed and trembling for me.”

Baekhyun sighs and opens his eyes. He needs to blink a few times until his vision clears and he can distinguish Sehun's, which are shining with adoration.

“You're breathtaking.” Sehun kisses Bakehyun's temple lovingly and then his forehead, sliding his lips down until he meets Baekhyun's in a sweet kiss.

He guides Bakehyun's hand away and lays it on the bed, interlocking their fingers together. Then he uses his tongue to open Baekhyun's lips and plungs inside, demandind and greedy. It's not really a kiss anymore, just a vicious clash of teeth that has Baekhyun mewling desperatedly.

They start rubbing on each other, their sweaty bodies making it easy, while devouring each other in between moans. It makes Baekhyun forget all about his past frustration, brain melting and heart hammering in his chest. 

He doesn't know when it happened, but suddenly Sehun's lubbed cock is right there, tracing around his hole. Just then, Sehun breaks the kiss to look at him.

“So wet and open for me.” He keeps teasing Baekhyun with his dick, never going in, and it's threatening to drive Bakehyun mad. “I could put it all inside in one go and you would take me so beautifully.”

“Please” Baekhyun half whispers half moans, his throat so dry words just won't come out.  
“Look at me,” Sehun orders when his hand on Baekhyun's hip tightens and makes him close his eyes in pleasure. “I want to see your gorgeous eyes when I'm fucking you.”

Baekhyun obeys, placing his free hand on Sehun's neck to bring him closer. His boyfriend complies and squeezes Baekhyun's hand in reassurance, kissing him sofly one last time.

Sehun enters him with a hard thrust, tenderness forgotten among the the wildness of their desire, and Baekhyun feels it in his core. He couldn't close his eyes even if he wanted to, trapped in Sehun's sharp but beautiful eyes. All Baekhyun can do is whine and moan while Sehun's dick is tearing him apart from within.

“You feel so soft inside, my prince.” Baekhyun knows that's Sehun's voice but it sounds so far away, his temples are palpitating and Sehun's grip on his hand is so tight he's starting to think he's losing circulation. “Made just for me, so perfect.”

Baekhyun's a mess, body sweating so much the sheets are wet and uncomfortable. Sehun's thrusts are unforgiving, taking his breath away each time and Beakhyun feels on the verge of breaking apart.

“I'm so proud of you, you were amazing tonight. I don't know what I did to deserve you.” Baekhyun doesn't understand how Sehun's words can be this sweet while he's fucking Baekhyun's ass raw, but his stomach is fluttering and his heart's so full of love he's afraid it's gonna explode.

“Made me so hard when you were dancing on that stage all alone, baby.” It's like a rush of adrenaline, Baekhyun wails and thrashes on the bed in ecstasy. “Fuck, you're such a show off. All those people looking at you, wanting you, but I'm the only one that can have you.”

“I'm yours, Sehun.” Baekhyun's entire body is trembling, high on pleasure. “Only you can make me whole.”

Sehun growls and bites his chest, right where the fake metal heart was and right into Baekhyun's soul. It hurts deliciously, and Baekhyun will make sure to wear the first two buttons of his shirt open tomorrow at the airport.

With a fluid movement, Sehun pulls out suddenly. It takes a few seconds for his melting brain to notice the emptines but when he does, he lets out a displeased whine. Sehun shushes him quietly and rearranges them so he's sitting up againt the headboard with Baekhyun stradling his thighs.

“Want you to sit on my dick, baby,” he whispers, hands caresing up and down Baekhyun's back. “Want to watch you stuff yourself full.”

His nerve endings are on fire and his ass is tender already so he can't contain the pained sound that escapes his lips when Sehun's cock breaches him again. It's a tight fit and he goes slow, savoring Sehun's little intakes of breath. When it's completely in, Bakehyun sighs in satisfaction and starts swaying his hips. Sehun's hands go to his ass immediately, squeezing and playing with it.

Once he gets used to the new position and angle, Baekhyun starts moving up and down. Slowly at first, going higher each time until only the tip is in, then dopping down hard, forcing a moan out of Sehun's red lips. His boyfriend hugs him and burries his head in Baekhyun's neck, teeth out and ready for the marking.

“That's it,” Sehun encourages. “You're doing so good. Ride me like you danced on that stage. Own me.”

Baekhyun keeps on going, cock rubbing against his boyfriend's hip as he moves. Sehun's dick is so deep when he goes down that he can't resist to just stay still for a few seconds, clenching around Sehun and feeling it in his stomach. He's so full, his muscles are spasming and he can almost taste Sehun in his throat. Sehun moans in response and glides his hands down to Baekhyun's ass, teasing his fingers around where they're connected, skin tight and red.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, his breath like knives on Baekhyun's sensitive neck. “You're ass is so hungry, it's gonna suck me dry.”

Baekhyun threads a hand through Sehun's hair and pull his head up. His eyes are glassy and his cheeks flushed, he's ruined and beautiful and all his.

“Put a finger in.” Bakehyun's not sure if he only said it in his head because he can't hear his own voice over the hammering of his heart but Sehun's fingers still and his eyes light up. “I want you to put a finger in alongside your dick. Please, I want my ass tu burn.”

Sehun opens his mouth and throws himself at Baekhyun, kissing him wet and wild. His hands start to move agan and Baekhyun lets out a pleased moan, grabbing onto his boyfriend's broad shoulders for support. Sehun spends a few minutes carefully tracing around his hole, clearly waiting for him to relax so Baekhyun tries takes a deep breath and tries to scare his nervous excitement away.

When Sehun's fingertip enters him Baekhyun's dick jerks and he can't help but wail. His boyfriend keeps going, slow but steady untill Baekhyun's ass meets his knuckle. The stretch is too much, his hole is burning and his insides are quivering, he's never felt more alive. 

“You're squeezing me so tight, sweetheart, fuck,” Sehun whispers, like he's a amazed. Baekhyun can feel Sehun's heart beating crazily against his chest and he hugs his boyfriend tighter, closing his eyes so all he can feel and smell and hear is Sehun. Everything he'll even want and need is Sehun. “Nothing else matters but you, you make me feel like I could conquer the world.”

Baekhyun starts ondulating his hips, the agonizing pleasure making him scratch down Sehun's back.

“I love you,” he says, soft and mellow like Sehun makes him feel inside. “I love you so much.”

Sehun keeps fucking him with his finger, lips on Bakehyun's sweaty temple when he whispers. “You're everything to me, my prince, I love you.”

And he comes just like that, Sehun so deep within him he will never be able to leave Baekhyun's soul. He screams in ecstasy and holds onto Sehun tightly to convince himself he's real and all his. The force of Baekhyun's shivers are making his muscles spasm and Baekhyun hears Sehun's choked moan when he comes, inside Bakehyun where he belongs. 

They're both panting, high on adrenaline and pleasure when Sehun pulls his finger out carefully, followed by his soft dick. A rush of come starts flooding out of him and Baekhyun whines in embarrassment but Sehun just laughs softly and catches it in his hand. He brings Baekhyun's head up to make him look at him and then pulls his tongue out to lick at the come. It makes Bakehyun's flushed cheeks turn even redder, Sehun's intense eyes too piercing. The kiss Sehun drags him into is surprisingly sweet and very different from the salty flavour on Sehun's tongue that Bekhyun odly likes.

“Taste delicious, as always,” Sehun purrs against his lips when they break apart, making him smile.

All the excitement and nervousness of the night is starting to catch up with Baekhyun, who can't contain a yawn. Sehun kisses his nose and moves to the edge of the bed, picking up Baekhyun in his arms when he stands up. He walks them both to the bathroom and places Baekhyun on the counter. The cold marble makes him hiss but the cloth Sehun runs over his skin to clean him up is warm and soft. He rests his head on Sehun's shoulder, eyes starting to close.

When he opens them again they're both laying back on the bed, Baekhyun's head on Sehun's chest while his boyfriend whispers sweet nothings and caresses his back. Baekhyun couldn't feel happier, Sehun brings him peace. His body hurts everywhere but this night was simply perfect, he wouldn't change a thing.

Tomorrow he will wake up to Sehun's cute snores and that almost makes him want to fall asleep immediately so it can come sooner, but he needs to live in this moment for as long as he can so it'll be engraved in his memory forever.

“Thank you for loving me, my prince.”

Sehun's voice is like a lullaby and Baekhyun falls asleep just like that, surrounded by love and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> If you want, you can come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/misshallelujah).


End file.
